


Lapidot Shorts

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Gems, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm back with a new username and icon! For those who might wonder when my stories update, I don't have a schedule. I write when I'm in the mood, else it's terrible. Thanks for all the kudos!Reminder: I take suggestions!~Icey___________________________________________________________________A forever incomplete book, created for the enjoyment of fans. May contain too much fluff for the standard shipper. You have been warned. :)





	1. An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is my own idea. I apparently think of Lapidot so much that I dream about it, because I got this idea from a dream I had.

Peridot had just been finishing up her 'experiment,' which differed from their meep morps in a sense because it had a true, specific purpose. Their meep morps, to Lapis, had been soley dedicated to their fun and entertainment, and their miserable lives on Earth. It wasn't all bad, not anymore. They had each other, they had Steven, and Peridot had the Crystal Gems. Lapis honestly wondered what life on Earth would be like without Peridot. She would truly be lonely, even if she did have Steven. Steven was human - well, half human, anyway - and couldn't be there for her at all times.

Peridot was a gem. She didn't need to eat, sleep, and do other human-y things. Sure, she sometimes went off to do whatever Peridot did, but never without letting Lapis know. If Lapis asked to come with her, she would never refuse.

Lapis found herself thankful to have Peridot as a barn mate, and she was sure Peridot felt the same way.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh! I've done it! Lapis, come look!" Peridot's voice carried from inside the barn. Lapis hadn't really been paying attention to the TV, but she paused whatever she was watching (neither of them really knew or cared, unless it was Camp Pining Hearts) flew to their 'work area' and landed with a soft thud.

Peridot made a variety of noises as she scrambled across the distance between them, holding up a contraption that consisted of plastic and metal parts with a bowl-shaped end. It reminded Lapis of a catapult that she had seen on the television once.

"Now Veggiehead can play all he wants, and we don't even have to do anything!" Peridot said enthusiastically. "And we can watch Camp Pining Hearts or work on meep morps whenever we want to! And when he gets tired, he can snuggle up in out laps and sleep..." She trailed off, looking up at Lapis.

Lapis snorted. "How does it work?"

Peridot smiled widely, grabbing it and running outside. "VEGGIEHEAD!!!" She called.

A yip of excitement came from the barn as their pumpkin dog rushed to Peridot.

Lapis followed him to Peridot and watched as the green gem loaded the bowl-shaped part of her invention with a bright yellow-green ball.

"All you have to do is push this down, then the ball gets thrown somewhere close by-" Peridot was interrupted as the pumpkin dog grabbed the ball and ran off with it.

"Noooo! Come back with that, that was the only one I had! Hnnngh, clod!" Peridot waved her arms madly and chased Veggiehead, running as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Veggiehead simply barked eagerly, thinking that Peridot was playing.

Lapis snorted and laughed, spreading her wings and flying to Peridot. She lifted the surprised gem from the ground to catch the pumpkin dog more easily. Lapis noticed Peridot relax in her grip, so she sped up and landed in front of Veggiehead.

Veggiehead barked once and swallowed the fuzzy ball.

Peridot's eyes widened beneath her visor. "Nooo! After all my hard work, that clod--"

Lapis started to laugh, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Peridot looked at Lapis as if she had been betrayed. "Why are you laughing?" She looked down to Veggiehead in disdain, but Lapis's amusement proved to be contagious. She burst out laughing, which only made Lapis laugh harder.

They crash-landed (thankfully they hadn't been too high in the air) beside Veggiehead, Peridot beneath Lapis.

They stopped laughing for a moment, silence spreading through the barn, as they stared at each other. Peridot renewed the laughing first, followed by Lapis, and soon they were rolling in the dirt, unable to control their giggles.

Veggiehead barked and yipped, runnng in circles around them and trying to join the fun. He knew better, since both gems could easily smush him by accident, and didn't get in between them.

This was pretty much an average day where Lapis and Peridot were concerned.


	2. Protect You (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda overused, but it was my idea originally. People also suggested it. I'm also writing this on a tablet at midnight, so excuse my mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a 2-part story.

Lapis had simply been reading her human magazines, and Peridot had been working on another meep morp, when both of the gems and their new family member, Veggiehead, heard the warp pad's unmistakeable noise. Lapis immediately leapt up from her sunbathing chair, expecting Steven, and flew out to meet who turned out to, indeed, be the half-gem.

"Hi, Steven, it's so great to see you!" She smiled at him, then turned to watch Peridot running to Steven with Veggiehead at her heels. She offered an amused snort as Veggiehead tripped the small green gem.

Steven joined her in her soft laughter as Peridot tried to get up and proceed.

Veggiehead kept running in front or her, and no matter how many times she yelled, "YOU CLOD!" the pumpkin dog would not obey.

"Ngah, I give up!" Peridot said after the fourth time she fell. "Lapis," she pleaded, "help."

Lapis shrugged. "Okay." She flew over and picked Veggiehead up. As soon as Peridot was on her feet, she innocently 'dropped' (in other words, 'accidentally' set down) Veggiehead, who tripped Peridot yet again.

"LAZULIIII-" Peridot screeched into the dirt, slowly rising until she could glare up at her blue friend.

Lapis and Steven were laughing their heads off, and Veggiehead was running in frantic circles around the green gem.

Suddenly, Steven was (seemingly) reminded of why he'd come. He snapped out of his laughing fit and cleared his throat. "There is an emergency at the Crystal Temple, and we need your help."

Lapis stopped laughing, too, but for a much different reason. She blinked.

Veggiehead took the silence as an apparent reason to calm down, which Peridot immediately used to her advantage.

She was beside Lapis, setting a comforting hand in her arm. She knew of Lapis's dislike for the Crystal Gems - how could she not? They were practically 'best friends' as Steven put it, probably 'a bit more than that,' as Garnet had once replied. She also knew that helping the Crystal Gems would not be something Lapis would want to do normally. However, Steven was asking... Lapis forced a smile, to Peridot's relief. They'd talk later.

"Anything for you, I owe you. For repairing my gem, that is. What do you need?" Lapis asked, voice and facial expression reverting to nonchalant.

"Just come back to the temple with me. Coming, Peridot?" Steven, at Peridot's nod of confirmation, quickly led them to the Crystal Temple.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Peridot demanded. "HOW AND WHY-?"

"It was kind of an accident," Steven explained as the trio rushed up the steps. What they saw was pure chaos. Pure and utter chaos.

Corrupted gems were everywhere, with only three Crystal Gems fighting them.

"How on Earth did this happen? By the stars, it's worse than I thought! Madness!" Peridot was at a loss for words as Steven opened the door and let them in.

Lapis immediately found herself engaged with a monster that looked mutated in every way possible. Its body was covered in gross lumps, its eyes were misshapen, and it walked with a strange limp. She looked around desperately for a water source, and found only the 'sink.' She spread her water wings and flew over to it, narrowly avoiding other monsters on her way. She quickly turned it on, summoning her water hands to fight for her. In the confusion, she realized she'd lost Peridot.

Worry. Worry was he first reaction. The little gem versus all of the huge monsters? How could she protect herself?

She immediately gave up fighting the gems to find her small companion, and she spotted her backing into a corner slowly, eyes wide in shock. It wasn't the kind of shock that you get when you're genuinely surprised by something, but more along the lines of 'I didn't expect to see you here! Now please go!' Alarm.

Lapis wondered what could have intimidated her so much, but in the end, it didn't matter. She flew doubtlessly to the green gem, landing protectively in front of her.

Her noble act fell away as she saw the gem where her nose should have been. A quartz she knew all too well.

A quartz she wanted to shatter right then.

A Jasper.

One who seemed particularly keen on shattering the Peridot behind her.

 

 


	3. Protect You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Enjoy this little, uh, thing of angst. That's really horribly written.

It wasn't the same Jasper as before. She was... corrupted.

Lapis wholeheartedly felt that she deserved it. As she stood in front of Peridot, she toned out the sounds around her - the clinking of corrupted gems being poofed, the sounds of weapons being summoned and flung across the room, even the squeaks of her companion behind her (which she found highly adorable when the high-pitched "EEP!"s weren't for fear of being shattered.)

Peridot wanted to help, but she didn't know what she could do. Sure, she had metal powers... She didn't see any convenient scrap metal around, because WHO KEEPS SCRAP METAL JUST LYING AROUND? Perhaps if her mind hadn't been so scattered, she would have thought to try the kitchen appliances, but she was trembling behind Lapis's skirt, scared of being shattered.

Lapis's mind was cool and calm, like the ocean before a storm. Perhaps that was what it was, the ocean before a storm. Lapis raised her hand, water from the running sink shooting up. Before she could even attack the corrupted Jasper in front of her, however, she was knocked over by an unseen force.

Realizing her friend's peril, Peridot let out a cry of alarm. A corrupted gem had been flung into Lapis, and although the petite blue gem was seemingly uninjured and the corrupted gem had been poofed, Jasper was advancing towards Lapis, a sneer on her deformed face.

Peridot remembered when that face had been flawless - As far as gems could go, that is. The entire form of this Jasper had been absolutely perfect. Her attitude... had been imperfect. Horrible. Thinking of Jasper's attitude reminded Peridot of her own during her time on the green hand ship, and it also reminded her of her horrible treatment towards Lapis. She shuddered and snapped out of her thoughts to see Lapis, struggling against the monster atop her.

Alarmed, Peridot did the only thing she knew to do - She held her hands out.

She didn't know, nor did she care, where it came from. A sharp piece of metal, as if it had come from a sword, shot straight into Jasper's mane and out the other side... just like the first time she'd poofed the quartz soldier.

Peridot immediately extended her hand towards Lapis, who took it - hesitantly - and rose to her feet.

They waited a few moments, staring silently, communicating without words, with only a look in their eyes.

They didn't even notice when Garnet looked their way and gave a thumbs up, or when Steven grew starry-eyed when he happened to glance at them.

What Lapis did notice was another corrupted gem, shooting straight for Peridot. She quickly used the water from the sink to poof the gem before it could tackle her companion. Her Peridot.

The duo didn't part as they took on more corrupted gems than they could handle, saved each other a couple of times, and blushed when they somehow ended up on top of each other multiple times.

Before they knew it, it was over. The corrupted gems were bubbled, the Crystal Gems were exhausted, and the two of them? They were happy to both be physically intact. Not poofed, not shattered. They were honestly happy they were together, too.

They ignored the teasing they got from Amethyst, who had apparently noticed that they'd landed on top of each other ("And it no accident the second and third time!" according to Amethyst,) and the look they got from Pearl. Garnet simply stood silent, and when the remaining gems turned to her, she gave another thumbs up.

Peridot and Lapis warped back to the barn, and they silently agreed not to tell the others that they may or may not have held hands on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems get together to play a game of truth or dare, and it gets a bit out of hand... Especially for Lapis and Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Pearlmethyst. Can be platonic or romantic. Doesn't matter to me. You decide.

Steven took a seat on the couch next to a slouching Amethyst, clearing his voice. "It's great to have everyone at the temple for once. Since we don't really do this much, why don't we play a game?"

Pearl groaned. "Not another silly board game of yours- I mean..." She chuckled nervously, and Steven chose to be deaf when she did.

"Not a board game, but instead..." He leapt to his feet and pointed at the ceiling for no reason. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Pearl and Garnet exchanged glances.

Lapis and Peridot exchanged confused looks as Steven sat down again, his eyes pleading.

"I'm cool with it," Amethyst said, shrugging.

"You cannot be serious, Steven. Doesn't that game get a bit... crazy?" Pearl worriedly looked over her shoulder at Garnet, who shrugged.

"I'm sure Steven can keep it under control. Who we really need to check with are Lapis and Peridot." Garnet immediately turned to the gems on the opposite side of Steven.

Peridot sat beside Steven on the couch cushion, while Lapis sat nonchalantly on the arm, swinging her legs every now and then. Both seemed okay, though Lapis was probably a bit disturbed about being in the temple. 

"Well, I don't know what this game is, but sure! Why not?" Peridot nudged Lapis, who stammered her agreement.

Truthfully, she hadn't been paying attention to the other gems too much, catching a few random words. She had been much more caught up in her own thoughts, such as when they would be getting back to the barn and why they were here.

"Great! Let me explain. We form a cicle and take turns going clockwise. The person who spins a bottle in the center of us asks who it lands on 'Truth or dare?'. The same person then either asks them a question or dares them to do something, depending on the other person's choice. I'll grab a bottle." Steven rose from his seat on the couch, rushing to the kitchen.

Lapis had enough sense to not disappoint Steven, so she smiled as he returned with a bottle that read, "Mtn Dew." She wondered what that meant, but she didn't have the time to ponder over it as Steven hurried them into a circle on the floor.

Steven placed the bottle directly in the center of their circle and grinned. "I'll start." He spun the bottle, watching intently as it slowed and landed on... Garnet. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Garnet responded calmly. Her visor flashed, the pale, icy blue color becoming more dominant.

"Is it true that... you won't unfuse for a dare?"

Garnet pushed her visor up a little. "Yes," she answered casually.

Steven frowned, then said, "Lapis, your turn!"

Lapis glanced at Steven, then to Peridot. She spun the bottle gently, and it landed on Amethyst. She didn't know anything about Amethyst, not what might embarrass her, nothing. She sighed."Truth or dare?"

Amethyst leaned back and yawned. "Dare," she said in a drowsy voice.

"Umm... I dare you to..." Lapis looked at Peridot for help, who only looked to Steven.

Steven shrugged.

"...Hold someone's hand for three rounds?" Lapis spoke in an unsure voice.

Amethyst glanced at Garnet, then Pearl. A small smirk settled onto her face.

"NO." Pearl started to snatch her hand away, but it was too late. Amethyst's fingers intertwined with Pearl's, and Lapis was tasked with counting the rounds until they could let go.

Peridot spun the bottle, which landed on Steven. "...Truth or dare...?"

Steven grinned. "Truth!"

"Is it true that humans actually like this game?"

Steven hesitated. "Do you not like it?" He smiled again, trying to hide his disappointment.

Peridot received a nudge from Lapis, and she murmured an apology quietly. "I-I do like it. Just... wondering, that's all."

"Oh, yep! Connie and I play sometimes. Anyways, who's next?"

It took a few rounds for it to start getting out of hand, with dares like "Spin the bottle with your foot" and "Touch gems with this person." (Which was really awkward, depending on who it was with...)

By the time it was Amethyst's turn to spin and the bottle landed on Peridot, Steven had gone to bed and the gems were still playing. They'd really ben having fun, to their surprise, and Lapis was shocked to find that she wasn't ready to leave.

Amethyst smirked as Peridot bravely told her she would have a dare. "Alright, daredevil, why don't you kiss Lapis? On. The. Lips." With Amethyst being well acquainted with human things, it didn't come as too much of a shock to Peridot that she was being dared this. It didn't lessen her embarrassment, though.

"Wh-what?!" Peridot covered her face. The only reason she knew about 'kissing' was because she watched Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis all of the time.

Lapis blushed and looked away, Pearl just stared at the purple gem beside her with disdain, and Garnet repressed a smile.

"DO IT. DO IT. DO IT." Amethyst banged her fists down on the floor, a smug look on her face.

Peridot made a small noise and turned to Lapis. "D-do I have to?" She asked and glanced at the other three gems.

Pearl glanced up at Steven's bed, and he was apparently asleep. "I hate to say it, but you brought this upon yourself."

"You knew she could have asked something like this." Garnet tapped her visor and tsked, a smile forming on her lips.

"C'mon, P-dot," Amethyst said. "It's a dare."

Peridot was blushing furiously, a deep shade of green all over her face.

Lapis was just as embarrassed when Peridot stood up and placed a hand on Lapis's face.

Lapis allowed Peridot to turn her face towards her, silently dying of the heat in her face. She found herself closing her eyes the moment Peridot's soft lips were on hers. She didn't really care how long it lasted, just that it felt surprisingly good.

Peridot didn't notice the others smirking, and she pulled away sooner than she'd liked.

Only then did the two notice the others laughing.

"... Lapis?" Peridot asked pleadingly. "Do you want to go home, now?"

Lapis did want to go back to the barn, but more than that, she wanted to stay and watch Peridot get flustered some more. She was really cute when she made her adorable, embarrassed noises and faces. "Nope," she replied casually.

Peridot squeaked.

The others laughed.

They didn't even know that Steven had been watching the entire time, or that he was trying not to squeal over the kiss. (As some would say, he 'shipped it...')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was really fun to write.


	5. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's really cute and fluffy and AAAAAH.

Lapis and Peridot had been watching a television progrem through cable TV, something they didn't do often. Usually they spent their time watching the same episodes of Camp Pining Hearts or making meep morps.

Today, however, they were relaxing by themselves, Veggiehead in resting in Peridot's lap.

Lapis didn't know what the show was really about. She was more focused on Peridot, and Peridot was more focused on her, running her hands over Veggiehead's... Fur? Shell? What was it?

They kept stealing hidden glances as they watched the television. Peridot seemed to know what was going on in the show. It was something called Law and Order. Lapis didn't know a thing about human law and order, and she knew her barn mate didn't either, but Peridot did seem to understand human interactions better than Lapis did.

Peridot had simply been staring at the images depicted on the television screen when Lapis made a slightly surprised noise, a mixture between a gasp and a groan. Concerned, she turned to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Lapis pointed at a human on the screen. "Is that... Is that... Like being shattered for humans?"

Both of them went silent. The voices from the television suddenly seemed very loud.

Peridot suddenly felt a need to make Lapis smile, so she picked Veggiehead up and pointed the confused pumpkin dog at Lapis. "'Got anything to say?'"

Understanding, Lapis went along from memory, making up a few words that hadn't been on the show. "'Don't come any closer with that... Uh... K-knife!'" She had to cover her mouth to hide a giggle.

Peridot felt the corners of her mouth turn upward. Lapis was... Cute... Sometimes. Most of the time. She cleared her throat and continued. "'You think you can run? Get back here!'"

Lapis laughed a bit before she pretended to run away.

Peridot play-tackled her, holding a very, very confused pumpkin dog to Lapis's chest. "'Any last words?'" She breathed excitedly, wondering what Lapis would say.

Lapis took in Peridot's form from beneath her. She was perfect, and she gave her this beautiful and warm feeling in her stomach. "Hmm..."

Peridot flashed her a smile, and she smiled back.

"I love you~" Lapis said calmly.

Peridot's face flushed a deep green, and she twitched involuntary. "W-wow, thanks."

Lapis pulled her into a hug, and they giggled.

Peridot felt just right in her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you were expecting, was it?


	6. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis learn about the (sadly non-existent) creatures of Earth through a documentary and decide to go out in the forest to see a certain myth for themselves.

Lapis's eyes were glued to the TV screen as it depicted a creature larger than even a Diamond.

"This... has to be real... And it says it's near Beach City! It could find us!" Peridot, similarly, could not look away from the television. Images of a ginormous ape-like creature that made the earth shake when it walked formed a reflection in her visor. The green gem didn't even blink.

Lapis nodded her agreement. They knew that not everything they saw on TV was true, but this seemed completely and utterly absolute.

The huge tracks in the woods shown in the documentary they had decided to watch sent shivers down Peridot's spine. The fact that something that was even bigger than Yellow Diamond (who very much intimidated her) existed somewhere here in Earth very much scared her. Why wouldn't it? She would probably look like a snack to something that huge!

Lapis didn't really fear the creature, but she was shocked by the size. Something that large could shatter the most durable of gems, she had to admit.

...She suddenly had the urge to fight it.

"Hey, Peridot. Do you think we could try to find that thing?" Lapis's eyes shifted to the green gem beside her. The documentary  _had_ said that this 'Bigfoot' creature had killed innocent humans. Lapis figured that if she and Peridot got rid of it, the two of them would be practically worshipped by Steven. She could deal with that.

Peridot turned to her in alarm, eyes wide. "Did you crack your gem, Lapis? If we encountered that... that... _monster,_ I would get crushed, or worse!" She swallowed visibly.

Lapis had expected that response, but she knew how to get Peridot to conform. "But think of all of the innocent lives we would be saving!" She said dramatically. "And think of what Steven would say!"

Peridot glanced back at the footage one last time. "But what if I got shattered?" The small gem couldn't help but admit to herself that Lapis had a point, and she did rather enjoy Steven's praise... But there was always the chance that one of them wouldn't return to the barn in one piece.

Lapis suddenly understood Peridot's fear. "Oh!" She hadn't meant for it to sound so mushy, but when she said, "I would protect you," Peridot's eyes went starry and she immediately grabbed Lapis's arm.

Lapis blushed a bit, then smiled at her success and her companion's small, warm hands on her arm. Spreading her aqua wings, she allowed her companion to climb on her back. Adjusting to her weight, she took off.

And so they ended up flying over to the lush forest beyond the barn. It didn't matter how far they had to go. They had an eternity.

Lapis looked down over the land and saw many different plants and animals, all performing the necessary acts to survive.

An eagle swooped down and then back up, carrying a small animal that Lapis couldn't quite identify, and at the same time, a doe and her fawn darted for shelter in the dark bushes beneath the half-bare trees. A contented sigh escaped her, and she turned around to see Peridot grinning at her. She smiled back softly in response and sped up.

Peridot's eyes shone in the setting sun's light. Autumn leaves spiraled around in the faint winds near the upcoming woodlands, the breeze ruffling Lapis's dark blue hair. Birds sang their wonderful songs, and the small green gem on Lapis's back could see for miles the golden grass and falling leaves. The wondrous sights, sounds, and sweet smells combined to make a perfect haze in the gems' minds. It was a beautiful feeling. Peridot could have stayed like this forever.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that, flying towards a forest that could possibly contain a dangerous, horrible monster that ate human beings and could shatter a gem just by grabbing it. Well, they didn't know that. It could just be a total softie for alien refugees on planet Earth, but Peridot preferred to be safe over sorry.

When the duo landed, it felt like Peridot hadn't walked in cycles. She fell over and landed on her face when she tried to move towards the sound of flowing water.

Lapis snorted and helped her barn mate up. "Careful, Peri."

Peridot rubbed her face and grumbled about the dirt, and Lapis shushed her with a glance. The pair moved into the forest together, and Lapis was the first to point out the moon that was slowly climbing over their heads.

Peridot was the first to find a clue.

The gems ran over to the tracks that Peridot had spotted, and Lapis ran her fingers over the mud. "They're fresh," she determined, "and they match the ones on the documentary. Peridot, we might be able to find it!"

Peridot shivered, immediately grabbing Lapis's hand. " _And_ we might get poofed, or shattered."

"Come on, Peri. I said I would protect you. What's there to worry about?" Lapis flashed Peridot a small, reassuring smile.

Peridot blinked. "B-but what about you?" She squeaked. "Who's going to protect _you_? Not that you can't protect yourself! But..."

Lapis squeezed Peridot's hand. "We'll protect each other, okay?"

The gems' eyes met, two excited orbs on two anxious ones.

Peridot hesitantly nodded, and they walked onward, the sounds of crickets and hooting owls creeping in.

They didn't untangle their fingers or move apart. Lapis's skirt brushed Peridot's leg, and neither minded the closeness.

Peridot figured that if she got shattered, at least she'd go down with moments like these implanted in her brain. She was actually driven to distraction by the ocean gem to her left, mainly because she kept accidentally rubbing against her side, but also because she looked rather lovely in the moonlight.

Her barn mate was skinny, in a good way, with bright blue skin that looked silvery-blue in the light of the crescent moon. Her skirt and ribbon were stirred by the sudden breeze that was probably not what made chillbumps pop up on Peridot's arms.

She snapped her eyes away at Lapis's sudden halt. She hadn't even realized that they were in a clearing beside a steadily flowing river. Splendid moonlight leaked in through the pine tree branches sheltering them, revealing lush grass and... a huge figure.

"Look, Peridot!" Lapis whispered excitedly, but her eagerness fell away at the sight of something thay was not a man-eating monster. It had looked like the creature shown on television until it had turned its bulk to face them.

Sure, it was huge, covered in fur, and ape-like, but Peridot doubted that 'Bigfoot' had a gem on its human-like arm.

"It's a corrupted gem!" Peridot hissed, a bit too loudly. The distorted gem looked around in alarm, making Peridot squeak.

Lapis shushed her and shoved the small gem behind her silently, the wind thankfully flowing towards their faces. "If I poof it, can you bubble it?" She asked quietly, swiveling her head to look at Peridot.

Peridot nodded rapidly, watching in awe as Lapis manipulated the water into the shape of a hand, sending it, formed into a fist, flying towards the corrupted monster.

It only took one hit, and Peridot was frozen with surprise and admiration.

"Hurry, Peridot, before it reforms," Lapis insisted.

Peridot rushed over to the spotted lavended gem, picking it up and willing it into a green bubble. To her relief, her powers obeyed her. She presented the new bubble to Lapis, who gave her a thumbs up, before tapping to top to send it to the barn.

It didn't go to the barn. It appeared beside Lapis.

Lapis blinked, followed by Peridot, and the barn mates turned to stare at each other.

Peridot's confusion slowly transformed into embarrassment.

Lapis snorted and made her way over to the green gem, hugging her lovingly. "You little nerd," she teased, and the couple laughed.

"W-well, the bubble goes home. I-I guess my home is with you," Peridot stammered softly.

Lapis dragged her down into the dirt, ruffling her triangular hair. "That's fine; my home is with you, too."

Peridot blushed. "So is this our home now?"

Lapis shrugged. "Maybe not. But we could head back to the barn and watch some Camp Pining Hearts, if you want."

Peridot nodded eagerly, completely forgetting her previous embarrassment due to her excitement. "I heard there's a new season airing sometime soon. Maybe we could..." Peridot yakked as she climbed onto Lapis's back and the ocean gem listened soley to Peridot's voice. When she felt Peridot had talked enough, she shook the gem off and placed a small peck on Peridot's cheek.

 _That_ shut her up for a while.

Lapis picked her up along with the bubble and flew for the barn, grinning despite her own embarrassment. 

"W-wow, t-thanks, Laz," Peridot said at last.

Lapis grinned at her new nickname.

Even if they hadn't found a man-eating, gem-shattering, shaggy mythical creature, it had been a pretty good night.

...Pretty good was actually an understatement.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was great. I'm running out of ideas here. Help, please?
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes made. I was in a writing mood, and when I'm like that, I honestly sort of write without even thinking. It just... happens. My fingers type so fast that I don't even know if I'm making a mistake.


	7. You Are My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for a very short drabble that I figured I'd do. Next up is a suggestion.
> 
> Note: very mushy

Peridot clambered onto the roof, Lapis following her closely. They sat down next to each other, as always, and Lapis leaned against the smaller gem, who smiled in return.

The stars, twinkling and bestowing upon them the gift that was light, were their main interest. Aside from each other, that is. One would fiddle with the other's hand, but they wouldn't look away from the sky, lit up by several constellations, small and large.

Neither pointed out Homeworld's galaxy. Neither needed to be reminded of the place they came from, or what they had went through there. They both missed it, but Peridot knew, deep down, that there would be no going back, no forgiveness, and no new beginning. They were stuck with what they had.

Frankly, Peridot was glad that what she had was Lapis Lazuli. And the Crystal Gems. More importantly, though, was Lapis. She was happy that she could help Lapis to heal from her scars, and she was also thankful that Lapis was there for her, might she need her.

Most of all, she loved nights like these, where the moon was at its fullest and the stars sparkled most prominently. She loved enjoying it with Lapis.

"It's really... beautiful... tonight" Lapis said suddenly. It was a peaceful interruption of the silence, one thay was welcome to Peridot's ears. The sound of Lapis's voice when she was like this, silky and melodic, was unlike her normal uninterested one. It was as if she was showing her true colors to Peridot, and only to Peridot.

Peridot loved it. She loved everything about Lapis, from head to toe, heart to soul. She was perfect in Peridot's eyes.

"The stars?" Peridot responded. "They really are." Peridot glanced at Lapis and untangled her hand to wrap it around the blue gem's waist.

After several minutes of silence, Peridot tore her gaze from the moonlit sky and looked into Lapis's deep blue eyes. "You know... You are my star."

Lapis turned, a smile pure as a blanket of snow on her face, and replied, "Thank you, for everything."

Confused, Peridot found herself in a hug from the taller gem.

In Peridot's ear, Lapis whispered, "I think I might just love you."

Peridot blushed, expression lit by the silvery light. "I think I might just love you, too."

The two laughed a bit, cuddling on the barn's roof.


	8. Happy Holidays!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite no holidays in Steven Universe, there's still mistletoe and gift giving!

Peridot jumped on her toes, unable to hang the colorful little lights over the warp pad. Growling in frustration, she gave up and threw the lights down. With a dramatic sigh, she stomped over to Garnet, who was decorating the doorway and roof with small white glow-in-the-dark stars.

Lapis snorted, stopping her task of decorating the large tree by the sofa with Steven to help her angry friend. She, alone, could not hang the lights up, but she had an idea.

"Hey, Peridot, c'mere," she said, waving the green gem over.

Peridot stormed back over, a cross expression on her face.

Without warning, Lapis scooped Peridot up, startling the gem, and handed her the lights with a monotonous, "Here."

Peridot, surprised, nearly managed to wriggle out of her barn mate's arms and onto the floor. She squeaked and stopped thrashing, suddenly embarrassed. A darker greenish-blue tinted her face as she started to methodically hang the lights above the warp pad and near the temple's door.

When she was finished, Lapis gently set her down and returned to the tree. The only step left was to put the star on it, which was Garnet's job.

Meanwhile, Amethyst and Pearl were arguing quietly in the corner, and when Amethyst seemingly won, Pearl sighed. Shaking her head, Pearl made her way to Garnet and whispered something in the fusion's ear.

Garnet smiled slyly, nodding, as she moved away from the rest of the group.

Peridot watched Garnet suspiciously as she threw the colorful lights around the Christmas tree with the help of Lapis and Steven.

Lapis followed her gaze, a confused expression making its way onto her face. "What's wrong, Peri?"

Peridot shrugged, waving it off. "I feel like they're up to something."

* * *

Once the decorations were finished, they all grabbed cushions from the couch and gathered around a pile of presents.

Steven handed them out, and neither Lapis nor Peridot found the affair very interesting until Garnet held one out - for both of them, she said.

They exchanged puzzled glances before Peridot accepted the box and examined it. It was wrapped in green and blue wrapping paper.

"Is this some sort of joke?" She asked suspiciously.

Garnet smiled.

Lapis blinked, then tore some of the paper away. Peridot joined in, and through the loud sound of paper ripping, they did not hear the snicker coming from Amethyst or the smirk on Garnet's face.

Or the annoyance on Pearl's.

When they opened the box, they found a small green plant with three pale red berries.

"Hold it up so we can see," Steven said innocently. Poor Steven.

Lapis picked it up and held it above herself and Peridot, and of course the two didn't know what that meant.

Steven did.

"Ooooh, you're under mistletoe!" He said eagerly.

"Mistletoe?" Peridot asked, confused.

"When two people are under mistletoe, they have to kiss each other on the lips," Steven explained.

Peridot's face turned that embarrassed shade of blue-green, while Lapis's face remained blank.

"Not some cute little peck. You gotta ea-" Amethyst started, but Pearl covered her mouth before she could finish.

Garnet just gave the blue and green gems a thumbs up.

Lapis shrugged. "It's the rule, I guess." And she literally just leaned and grabbed Peridot's hair, pulling her forward to kiss her on the lips.

Peridot squeaked into Lapis's mouth before she accepted the kiss and offered Lapis an eager kiss back.

When they pulled away, Garnet was still giving them a thumbs up.

"Wow, thanks," Peridot murmured.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever and is short because I was learning to play Careless Whisper on my flute ; )  
> (And I love every second of it)  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!  
> (OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS, WHATEVER)


	9. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis learn about the holiday of love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I'm back. I think. I'm sorry, I really haven't been in a writing mood, plus sickness, so updates have just been shoved away lately!! More soon, I hope!!

Peridot stabbed at her tablet with menace. "I. Don't. Care. About. Your. Stupid. Notifications!" She slammed at the  _X_ button for what must have been the thousandth time before giving up and setting her device down. "Lapis, do you know how to get notifications to go away?

"How would I know?" Lapis called from the television. "It's your tablet."

"Clearly." Peridot frowned at the screen. "It's not closing. What even is 'Valentine's Day'?" She crinkled her nose at the foreign word.

Lapis didn't respond, leaving Peridot feeling almost betrayed.

"Well, you're a lot of help," she snapped. She tried to open her search engine, but nothing was responding to her touches and taps. "AGHHH, CLOD." She tossed her tablet, only realizing as it began to plummet that it wasn't as strong as gem tech. With a quick lunge, she managed to save it with her metal powers.

As if awoken, the notification covering her screen vanished and a new app appeared.

Lapis flew over, an almost amused expression on her face. "So you threw it."

Peridot glared at her barn mate. "It worked," she responded, typing the words 'Valentine's Day' inside the bar.

Lapis leaned in and frowned. "That's helpful. What exactly are the humans celebrating, if it's a holiday?"

Peridot cursed quietly. "I don't  _know,_ Lapis, that's what I'm looking for." After several angry taps, an "Ah-ha!" filled the air.

Lapis smiled at the gem's newfound excitement as she read off the reason of celebration.

"So... They're celebrating some cheesy romantic thing? That's a cloddy idea! However, I think this 'Valentine's Day' thing is something Steven would celebrate! We should ask him!" Peridot announced.

"Or we could not care," replied Lapis.

"But... Laz, what if we did something new for a change?" Peridot glanced at the flashing TV, Camp Pining Hearts theme playing loud and clear. "We've watched all of the episodes, and we don't really have many supplies for meep morps at the time, so why not make a change and celebrate a human holiday for once?"

Lapis raised an eyebrow. "This is stupid," she said with a chuckle. "How do we celebrate?"

* * *

"Are there really too many candles?"

"Peridot, that's at least a dozen candles." Lapis grinned down at the smaller gem, who was frantically setting up a little table for them.

"But there has to be enough 'mood lighting'!" Peridot argued. She threw a bundle of thorny roses in the middle of the table and motioned for Lapis to sit.

Lapis shook her head, still smiling at Peridot's antics, and settled directly across from her barn mate. "So now what?" She asked, letting her chin rest on her palm. She knew very well that Peridot had no clue what came next.

"Well, errr.... You...Um... We talk? And, uh..."

"This isn't how you celebrate at all, is it?" Lapis asked, a full grin on her features now. 

"Well...I mean... It mentioned romantic dinners and cards! So I made cards and the dinner. I based it off of that one episode..." Peridot scratched the back of her neck, glancing at the TV that was still playing Camp Pining Hearts.

"Peridot, the description of the holiday was, in summary, 'Spend time with the ones you love.'" Lapis raised her eyebrows at the smaller gem.

"Yes, um..." Peridot shrugged nervously. "I guess... we're celebrating this wrong... after all?"

Lapis shook her head and snorted. The snort turned into a laugh. The laugh turned into a hug that Peridot swore could have poofed her.

"Clod, clod, let go, this wasn't part of the description! Lapissss," Peridot pleaded. She blushed as she struggled to escape Lapis's grasp.

"Nope, I'm celebrating this 'Valentine's Day'." Lapis loosened her grip a bit to allow room for air.

"But... How is this-?" Peridot was about to protest, but Lapis smiled warmly.

"I'm spending time with the one I love."

Peridot weakened and stopped thrashing. "...Wow, thanks." 

 


	10. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot experience the beauty of spring.

Peridot and Lapis had experienced three seasons on Earth - this was not one of them.

Maybe it was the way the leaves grew back onto the trees, or the flowers sprouted.

Maybe it was the sound of chirping birds and the animals darting about.

Whatever it was, it was new and glorious and Peridot found it fascinating.

Lapis simply enjoyed it. The wind would ruffle her hair as she sat upon the silo and watched Peridot's eager study from afar, calling out bits of encouragement. Peridot would grin and give her a thumbs up.

One day, towards the middle of the season, Lapis decided to sleep in the grass among the tiny bugs and dewdrops. In the middle of her slumber, Peridot woke her with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Hnngh, what is it, Peridot?" Lapis asked, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

A blush dusted Peridot's face, a sweet smile on her face as she held out a bundle of flowers.

Lapis tilted her head as she rose and propped herself up on her elbow. "Those for a meep morp?"

"Wh- No! No. They're for you!" Peridot pressed the stems into her hand. "Steven told me that flowers are great gifts to friends. So, since they appear to be abundant at this time, I... gathered some."

Lapis hesitated, then nodded. "Thanks." She brought the assorted flowers to her face and smiled. "They're pretty."

Peridot beamed.


End file.
